fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
A More Perfect Union
"A More Perfect Union" is the 10th and final episode of Season 2. Plot Having overthrown Arthur Manchester and assumed control of Charleston, General Bressler tells Tom it's now or never to meet up with the rebel Skitters. Tom declines, stating that a forceful take over is not what he wanted. Bressler dismisses Tom's concerns and is ordering the 2nd Mass arrested, when proximity alarms go off. The rebel skitters have come inside to meet the humans along with Ben. Bressler orders the skitters to be shot, but before he can give the command, Tom, along with several others from both the 2nd Mass and the citizens of Charleston stand in front of the soldiers, shielding the rebel skitters from harm. Under duress, Bressler stands down. Red-Eye (speaking through Ben) lays out new intelligence to the humans, revealing that the Overlord whom the 2nd Mass briefly had in their custody was the overall commander for military operations on the East Coast. He elaborates, implying that the reason an individual Overlord has so much power, is because the Overlords (or Espheni, as they are known) possess an intellect that allows them to process information at an astronomical rate, eschewing a need for computers and other devices. Red-Eye also states that this Overlord will be making an inspection of a new weapon which is nearing completion and that now is the time to act. Ben and the rebel Skitters agree to wait at a nearby location, while Bressler and the 2nd Mass confer on a course of action. The General dismisses the information, and orders Tom and Weaver detained. After a struggle, Weaver convinces him that if he will commit no units to the Rebel Skitters' cause, then the 2nd Mass will rise to the occasion. When Tom and Weaver leave the room. Bressler conspires to kill the rebels and anybody who supports them and orders his troops to set up for an attack. Hal, sneaking out of the complex, finds Ben at a nearby location. Hal admits to Ben he misses him and also apologizes to Ben for everything he's done or said to him, finally acknowledging that Ben has always had his back. Ben accepts his apology. Hal asks Ben to come back home, but Ben says he already is home with the Skitters. Hal, looking rather frustrated by what Ben is saying, hugs him and leaves. Later on Ben rushes in, obviously wounded, reporting that the Rebel Skitters have been attacked. Tom and the 2nd Mass go out to their camp and find Skitter corpses and shell casings from human weapons. Tension mounts, as Bressler feigns ignorance about what happened. After revealing that his son was killed by a Skitter right in front of him, the General scraps the planned mission and orders everyone back inside. Undaunted, Tom and Weaver announce that they they plan to act with or without any help. Bressler tells them it's a suicide mission but agrees to let them go anyway. Tom, Maggie, Anne, Weaver, Dai, Hal gear up and set out, as do the reconvened Berserkers, whom Tector has rejoined. Shortly after infiltrating the facility and going about setting explosive charges, the group is ambushed by a force of Skitters. Dai is killed in the ensuing melee. Karen reveals herself to the group, and using her telepathy, binds the group with the wires of weapon. Karen tells Tom that before he dies, he will reveal her how exactly they knew of the location. Tom refuses and Karen begins her torture of captives, while being supervised by the Overlord the group was trying to assassinate. After torturing Weaver, Karen moves over to Hal and admits to him that she's been waiting a very long time do something. Karen forces herself on Hal and kisses him passionately, looking at Maggie and smiling maliciously in the process. Upon being released, Hal falls unconscious. Karen also senses that Anne is pregnant with Tom's child, announcing it to everyone. She moves to torture her, but Tom relents, saying he'll tell her what she needs to know. The rebel skitters storm the facility. Karen's concentration disrupted, the group are released and join the skitters in the fight. Red Eye, making a last ditch attempt to kill the Overlord, is overpowered and mortally wounded by some kind of slashing weapon which springs from the Overlord's arm. Grabbing Karen's electro-staff, Tom charges the Overlord and soon gains the upper hand, tripping it and then bashing its skull in for the killing blow. Red Eye holds Tom's hand and tells him through Ben to keep fighting before succumbing to his wound. After collecting Hal and Dai, the group detonate the explosives and destroy the weapon. The 2nd Mass return to a heroes' welcome in Charleston. Weaver laments the loss of Dai to Colonel Porter, while a perplexed Anne recommends leaving Hal to recover on his own time. Tom and Arthur Manchester make amends, with Arthur revealing that Bressler has restored civilian control on the condition that someone other than he rule as Majority Leader. Tom regretfully turns down his offer, reasoning that he and the 2nd Mass have to take their chances outside — where the fight is. Hal regains consciousness. While examining himself in the mirror, an apparently organic parasite — similar to the one implanted in Tom — crawls out of his eye socket and into his ear. Hal smiles in an unsettling manner and turns the light off. As Tom and Weaver discuss what the future holds, the compound begins to shake and rumble from a huge storm brewing outside. The group run outside to see what's happening, just in time to witness dozens of drop pods raining to the Earth. A heavily armored alien emerges from a pod, retracts the front half of his helmet and draws a facial expression humans identify as a smile ... Trivia *The title of this episode is taken from the Preamble to the United States Constitution. *The Overlord's weapon is said to be about "500 miles" from Charleston on the 35th Parallel. This places its location to be around where Tennessee, Mississippi, and Alabama meet. *A new alien species lands on Earth on the very end of the episode. *The Overlords official name is revealed to be "Espheni".